Al Bhed
The Al Bhed are a near-human tribe of technologists in the games Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. Making up ten percent of the Spiran population, they are notable for their unique language and their use of Machina, a technology prohibited by Final Fantasy X's dominant religion, Yevon. History ]] Around 1000 years before the events of Final Fantasy X, the Al Bhed society lived in the Bikanel Desert, also known as the Sanubia Sands. However, their city was destroyed by Sin, forcing its citizens to become nomads to survive. Under Cid's leadership, the Al Bhed were regrouped on Bikanel Island and built a new city for themselves, called Home. During the course of Final Fantasy X, the Al Bhed are involved in a plot to kidnap Summoners, ostensibly to protect them by preventing them from completing their pilgrimage (it was later revealed that Summoners die in the process of calling forth the Final Aeon believed necessary to defeat Sin). Against Yuna and her Guardians they used three machina that they either salvaged or had built: the Oblitzerator, the Extractor, and the Crawler. When Yuna is lost in the Bikanel Desert, they take her back to their Home to protect her. Under Maester Seymour's orders, the Guado attack Home to kidnap Yuna, and destroy the city in the process. Amidst the chaos, a number of Al Bhed together with the player's party are able to flee Home using the airship that was discovered during the salvage operation shown early in the story. After Sin's defeat the Al Bhed expand their exploration of Bikanel Island. With the collapse of the teachings of Yevon and the wider acceptance of machina, prejudice against the Al Bhed has eased considerably, but is by no means completely ended. In Final Fantasy X-2, due to the rise of the Eternal Calm and the decline of old Yevon (and its doctrines), the Al Bhed exercised their freedom by expanding upon the knowledge of Machina and improving upon existing discoveries, for the sake of innovating rather than to continue the practice of salvaging and plain usage of the discoveries. Culture displaying typical green Al Bhed eyes]] Physiology As near-humans, the Al Bhed possess extremely close likeness to their Human brethren, but for possessing uniquely swirled pupils in their green eyes. The green iris also seems to be an Al Bhed trait. It should also be noted that all of the Al Bhed depicted in the games possess blond hair. Demeanor Out of all the humanoid races in Spira, the Al Bhed seem to be the most expressive in their emotions and body language; many of their more notable members also exhibit personalities that may classify as eccentric or child-like. Al Bhed take a keen interest in Spira's technological past organizing salvage operations and excavations of and for ancient technology. The Al Bhed are the only Spiran race to openly reject the teachings of Yevon in Final Fantasy X, especially in regard to the ban on Machina. For this reason they are often ostracized by the rest of the population, and have been the victims of attacks by Yevonites in the past. However, some Al Bhed have still managed to find global acceptance, most notably Rin, who operates a chain of travel agencies throughout Spira, and some are even allowed to participate in the Yevon-sponsored Blitzball tournaments. However, all Al Bhed are forbidden to enter the Temples; at the Macalania temple, Rikku was refused entry until Auron informed the guard that Rikku was Yuna's Guardian, and as such was duty-bound to enter the temple with her. Language The Al Bhed language is a unique language in Spira, spoken by the Al Bhed people. Working like a substitution cipher (a language system replacing certain letters with others), it shares the same syntax and grammar of in the English version of the games Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. In the Japanese version it follows much the same pattern except in using the Japanese alphabet instead to speak and translate the language. Converting Al Bhed to English/Japanese is relatively simple once a person knows which letter/sound stands for what. However, in the world of Spira, characters require entire books in order to translate one letter, implying that the language may be more complicated than how it is shown to the player. (*note this is not the entire Japanese Romaji alphabet) While Al Bhed speak their own language by majority, some words have been adopted from the Spirans. Words like Fiend, Magic, Aeon and Airship, as well as Sin, are all used by the Al Bhed in their language but originate from other cultures. The name of the people and their language is Al Bhed, even when speaking said language. In the games, Al Bhed words are differentiated from the common language of Spira by being printed in blue text (for non-translated words) or pink text (for translated words). The player can learn the Al Bhed language by picking up items called Al Bhed Primers. Each Primer translates a single letter of the alphabet. In Final Fantasy X, Primers are either given to Tidus by characters, or can be found in the field. The player can also use an Al Bhed Compilation Sphere to load Primers from another saved game. In Final Fantasy X-2 Primers are obtained either by simply listening to the Al Bhed language or by digging in the Bikanel Desert. Primers are carried over if the player uses the New Game Plus feature. Gallery Trivia * The Al Bhed race is represented in the Blitzball League by the Al Bhed Psyches. * High Summoner Yuna is half-Human and half-Al Bhed. Her mixed-ethnicity can be seen through her heterochromia where she possesses one blue eye and one green. *Although never stated in either Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2, it seems that Al Bhed's hair grow in extreme speed as seen in the sequel where Rikku wears long hair, and Yuna a long ponytail, despite the fact that normally, hair only grows 6 inches (15 centimeters) per year for the average person. * There are several Al Bhed to English translators available on the web; including this one. See also *List of Al Bhed Primers Category:Races Category:Final Fantasy X Races Category:Al Bhed